pritticurrfandomcom-20200215-history
Star / Cure Samurai
Star, aka Cure Samurai, is one of the main cures of Pritti Curr Joka's Harum. She is basically the Yayoi of the group, and makes fanart and doujinshi of everyone. Appearance Star is rather petite in height. She has warm, mid-toned brown skin, wide red eyes, and black straight hair that goes just below her shoulders. Her eyebrows are rather thick. Also she wears thick black-rimmed glasses all the time except for when she is in front of the computer. When out of uniform, she almost always wears some article of clothing that is black and white striped. In the first movie, Prittcurr Jokas Harum The Movie: The Pritticurr Unroyal Wedding, she wears a black and white striped t-shirt dress, black leggings, and a red wide-brimmed hat. Personality Star is very friendly, energetic, and gets easily excited by various things such as everything in her shipping goggles (aka her eyes), and cute moe lolishota traps. It's almost as though she speaks in caps lock sometimes. Despite acting very immature at times, she actually has a lot of common sense. This only shows when she is truly serious about something. Which isn't very often. To things (and others) that she doesn't like, Star would much rather ignore them. If she has to confront them, she will often mutter sarcastic and rude remarks. It's a pretty bad habit, actually. History She is one of the main characters of the first season, being more -than-slightly annoyed by Peggu for her fangirl banshee screams for Joka, and not knowing who the heck he was. Coming across a victim of PCLJ and trying to reason with them rather loudly, Chibi Joka appears in front of her and offers her to becum Pritticurr. She is initially repulsed by him like the creepy Doki Doki baby. After some convincing (and finally seeing a photo of Joka, and instantly falling for his honest hips), she agrees and becums Curr Samurai. Now she just tries her hardest to become Joka's #1, frequently butting heads with Peggu. Whenever she is feeling down, she draws self-insert doujinshi of her and Joka, and has bitch-fests with Wolfrun (who she also draws doujinshi of). Cure Samurai "The lovely warrior who slices in stripes, Cure Samurai!" Cure Samurai is the mahou shoujo form Star takes when she becums Pritticurr. Her hair grows longer, and fades into red. Her glasses turn red, and her favorite black and white striped hoodie somehow transforms with Star with some added majorly Suite ruffles and Joka-like tassels on the hood. Her weapon of choice is the Super Awesome Striped Katana of Second-Hand-Embarrassment Justice, or just Striped Katana for short. Her slices come out in glowy, neon red lines. And her special attack with said sword (woops I mean katana, sorry weeaboobies) is Pretty Cure Samurai Pentaslash in which she cuts her enemy with a huge red star and blows them up like a Michael Bay movie sequel you really don't want. Trivia *Cure Samurai is one of the first Pritticurr to surface due to sheer excitement at the aspect of becuming Pritticurr. *She is one of the inner Pritticurrs of Pritti Curr Joka's Harum. *Rumor says that she is actually going for Wolfrun, but SPOILER ALERT they're just homesrices, ya dingus. *She openly ships Cure Gaia and Cure Insanity (both to get her some Joka booty, and just sincerely loves the ship and WANTS IT TO BE CANON COME ON MAKE IT HAPPEN, SHE WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP, ETC.)